Siempre Juntos
by Lilo Kld
Summary: Bella y Emmet son dos nuevos estudiantes de un internado en Forks por lo cual intentaran adaptarse pronto y concentrarse en lo que es importante para ellos, pero que pasa si alli conocen a el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo

**CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**Bella POV**

Mi madre Reneé decidió que sería bueno alejarnos un poco de la gran cuidad así tendría más tiempo para pensar y dedicarse a su trabajo como decoradora de interiores, por lo cual acepto una propuesta de trabajo en una pequeña ciudad en el estado de Washington llamada Forks. Según ella esta sería una gran aventura que cambiaria nuestras vidas.

Estaba acomodando la última caja con mis cosas en la que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en mi habitación. Bueno por los fines de semana ya que mañana junto a mi hermano ingresaríamos a un internado que según he oído es muy bueno

Bella ven a ver esto - Grito mi hermano desde su habitación.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Emmett estaba sentado en el suelo sacando un álbum.

¿Qué es eso Emmy?- dije sentándome junto a él.

Recuerdas cuando pasamos las vacaciones en Florida hace dos años - dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa- Esas vacaciones mamá había decidido que iríamos a Florida, ya llevábamos tres años sin salir de Jacksonville, eran las primeras vacaciones que pasábamos desde que nuestro padre Charlie había muerto por un ataque al corazón saliendo de su oficina en la estación policía - yo solo asentí con la cabeza- …y recuerdas que cuando fuimos a la playa yo te jale el cabello… y… te asuste con un cangrejo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Como crees que voy a olvidar esas vacaciones… recuerdo que ese día mama nos castigo a i por asustarme con el cangrejo a mi por llenare la ropa con arena- clave mi mirada en el libro que aun sostenía mi hermano-Además fue la primera vez que te enamoraste de una niña-dije soltando una carcajada

¡Mira! Encontré este álbum con fotos de esas vacaciones- dijo enseñando el libro

Cuando lo abrimos había fotos de todo lo que habíamos hecho esos días. Desde nuestra llegada hasta cuando Emmett olvido ponerse bloqueador y quedo totalmente rojo por el sol.

Emmett saco una foto de entre sus cosas y la puso sobre un espacio que había en el álbum. Era una foto de nosotros dos en un atardecer en la playa donde él me estaba cargando en su espalda. Emmet es mi hermano mayor y siempre hemos sido muy unidos.

La he tenido guardada todo este tiempo- dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro

Yo tengo fotos de todos nuestros viajes: vacaciones, paseos, excursiones hasta salidas familiares… pero nunca me tope con estas - dije cerrando el álbum con fuerza- Ahora sé que mi colección está incompleta- dije formando un puchero con mi boca

Estaban guardados con las herramientas del jardín- me dijo colocando su mano frente mío para ayudarme a levantar.-lo puedes creer-dijo cuando me encontraba de pie frente a él.

Sin darme cuenta un silencio mordaz invadió la habitación, sin prestar atención me adentre en mis pensamientos sin recordar siquiera que mi hermano estaba justo enfrente mío.

Bella estas bien – dijo en un tono algo preocupado, sujetando mi mano

Si es solo que…-no pude terminar la oración

Que sucede pequeña Bells- dijo en un tono algo fraternal- ¿En qué pensabas?- soltó de una mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Me parece algo increíble que de todos los momentos que pasamos queden solo recuerdos en unas cuantas fotos- dije mirando nuevamente la foto que Emmet había guardado.

Lo sé! Pero los mas importantes se quedan en un álbum mucho mas amplio en nuestras memorias, hermanita- dijo tratando de infundirme animo- ¿No crees?-dijo sentándose en su improvisada cama

Si tienes toda la razón- dije fijando mi vista en él- Hmm…Emmet tú crees que esa cama está bien armada… o por lo menos pueda aguantar tu peso-dije señalando la cama

¿Qué dices? Mi peso ¡No estoy tan gordo!- dijo enseñándome su abdomen marcado- además solo lo usare unas cuantas noches nada mas.. Recuerdas el internado- dijo en medio de una estruendosa carcajada

Hijos es hora que se vayan a dormir mañana tendrán que irse temprano a su nueva escuela- dijo Reneé desde el pasillo del segundo piso.

Ves Emm eso pasa por tus fuertes risotadas- dije dándole un leve golpe en el brazo a mi hermano- Nos vemos mañana, que descanses- le desee dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de su habitación

Que duermas mi pequeña Bells- dijo mi hermano saliendo detrás mío para despedirse de Reneé

Cuando entre a mi habitación me puse un pijama de seda con una blusa azul celeste manga tres cuartos y un pantalón azul coral, me acosté en mi cama y en cuestión de minutos caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Emmet POV**

Luego que mi hermana saliera de mi habitación me dedique a organizar lo que faltaba en mis maletas para llevar al nuevo internado colocando con cuidado sobre todas las cosas una foto con en la que estamos los tres a las afueras de Phoenix en un viaje hace unos dos meses yo estoy justo en medio de las dos usando una playera blanco y encima una camisa gris sin y un pantalón azul oscuro mi madre estaba a mi lado derecho con un vestido rosa pálido sobre las rodillas y unos tacos color plateado, Bella estaba a mi lado izquierdo con una blusa verde claro y unos pantalones azul rey.

Al cabo de un rato decidí darme una corta ducha, me puse unos pantalones de algodón y me fui directamente a mi cama, no demore ni cinco minutos en entrar en un profundo sueño.

En la mañana oí a mi madre tocar la puerta.

emmy hijo es hora de levantarse-susurro cerca a mi oído

oh! madre por Dios aun tengo tiempo de una siestica mas-dije mientras me enrollaba mas en las cobijas

Emmet levántate ahora mismo o no llegaras a tiempo- bufo Renné saliendo de mi habitación voy a despertar a tu hermana, espero que cuando ella se levante tu ya lo estés también.- sentencio saliendo y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Ni siquiera me inmute de la cama estaba tan caliente y por lo visto hoy era un día frió así que en cuestión de segundos volví a quedarme dormido

**Bella POV**

Bella hija levántate o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela - oí a mi madre llamarme acariciándome el cabello.

Cuando abrí los ojos mi madre me estaba dedicando una sonrisa. Me levante de mi cama Luego de una corta ducha decidí ponerme unos jeans desgastados, una blusa cuello v blanca de mangas cortas y un tenis negro

Bells cariño el desayuno está listo- dijo mi madre desde las escaleras- y fíjate si tu hermano ya se levanto

Al salir de mi habitación vi que la puerta del cuarto de Emmet seguía cerrada por lo cual supuse que aun no se levantaba.

Gire lentamente la perilla de la puerta, al asomarme vi a un Emmet totalmente cubierto con las cobijas.

Emm, Emmy- dije moviéndolo un poco a lo cual el simplemente abrió los ojos -Emm, hermano levántate que se nos hace tarde.

Me iba a levantar de la cama cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos tomarme de la cintura para dejarme caer en la cama, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Emmet estaba frente a mi haciéndome cosquillas

Em..met!…ya!...Basta!- Dije entrecortadamente por las carcajadas que soltaba no pude decir nada más porque un fuerte estruendo recorrió la habitación

Bells te dije que dejaras de comer tanto…ya viste me dañaste la cama- dijo Emmet poniéndose de pie y extendiendome una para ayudarme a levantarme

Pero que dices, te dije que tu experimento de cama no aguantaría mucho- dije sentándome en el colchón que ahora se hallaba en el piso.- Ahora vete a bañar antes de que mama suba por ti y sabes cómo se pone cuando no estamos listos- no había terminado la oración cuando Emmet ya se encontraba dentro del baño.

Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina para sentarme a la mesa a desayunar

Tu hermano ya está listo- pregunto m mama tomando la miel de la alacena

Hmm... Esta en eso-dije metiendome un pedazo de hot cake a la boca- además ya sabes que él es muy vanidoso y hoy siendo el primer día querrá conquistar a cualquiera que se le atraviese en su camino- dije soltando una leve risita de recordar todas las citas fallidas por las que ha pasado.

Bella tiene razón mama-dijo Emmet sentándose a mi lado-piensa en todas las damiselas que esperan por mi, hoy será una gran - dijo levantando notoriamente la cabeza como señal de orgullo- además cuantas veces se es nuevo en un internado

Emmett por Dios deja de distraerte pensando tanto pensando en mujeres y desayuna rápido que ya van tarde-dijo mi mama entre risas.

Terminamos el desayuno y subimos por nuestras maletas para guardarlas en nuestros respectivos autos. Emmet en su Jeep Wrangler color rojo y yo en mi mercedes S600 guardián.

Luego de despedirnos de nuestra madre nos dirigimos a la que ahora sería nuestra nueva escuela. Lo único que espero es poder pasar desapercibida, ya que no me gusta ser el centro de atención, aunque muchas veces eso se torna algo imposible porque con mi hermano siempre se logran captar muchas miradas.


	2. Chapter 2: El Internado

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegamos al internado estacione justo en frente de mi hermano, antes de que pudiera bajarme del auto me encontré con un gigante hermano mayor parado justo delante mío para abrirme la puerta.

Que gentil es usted señor-declare un tanto divertida por su manera de inclinarse cuando me vio salir, antes de tomarme la mano- me alegra que aun existan caballeros.

Descuide señorita Swan su madre junto a su hermano me han encargado cuidarla como si fuese de mi familia- Dijo mi hermano ocultando una sonrisa- además me han comunicado que en este pueblo las muchachas bonitas son muy apetecidas.

Simplemente pude mover la cabeza hacia los lados en signo de negación. Nos encaminamos hacia la entrada principal, sin ignorar como las miradas se posaban sobre nosotros; básicamente sobre mi hermano.

**Emmett POV**

Cuando nos dirigimos al interior del internado note como Bella se tensaba un poco a mi lado, esta nueva experiencia no le era muy agradable, pero sé que no es capaz de decir nada por miedo a lastimar a mama.

¿Bells, te encuentras bien?- pregunte al ver su cara de angustia

Si… es solo que ser nueva tanto en el pueblo como en el internado no se me hace muy sencillo-Musito bajando un poco su rostro

Sabes que nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasara, eres mi pequeña consentida-mencione deteniéndome para poder abrazarla- escúchame bien nunca te dejare sola, mientras me necesites estaré contigo-sentencie aun sosteniéndola en mis brazos.

Te quiero demasiado Emmy y sé que no me dejaras sola, ya muchas veces lo he comprobado-Dijo animosamente soltándose de mi abrazo- ya recuerdo aquellas veces en que salía con Emily y Leah y tú como de costumbre tras ellas aunque sabias que Emily es novia de Sam-articulo dirigiéndome una mirada picara.

Ya sabes peque es mi naturaleza- dije levantando los hombros.

Nos detuvimos frente a una habitación con un letrero encima que decía Dirección. Al entrar nos encontramos a mi madre y al director hablando amenamente.

Mama?- preguntamos al unisonó Bella y yo un tanto sorprendidos.

Hijos que bueno que llegaron los estábamos esperando, porque tardaron tanto?- nos respondió con una sonrisa-les presento al señor Jeremy Stone él es el director del internado.

Buenos días señor Stone- Replicamos a la vez. Era un hombre de unos 35 años aproximadamente sus rasgos faciales lo hacían parecer una persona alegre y carismático aunque llevaba puesto un traje color crema muy elegante pude notar que era amante a los deportes por el folleto que llevaba en la mano que hacía referencia a todos los partidos del campeonato de futbol.

Buenos días jóvenes Swan, pero por favor sin tanto protocolo díganme Jeremy, siéntanse como en su casa ya que de ahora en adelante este será su segundo hogar-Enfatizo dirigiéndonos una sonrisa- el internado Forks estará orgulloso de contar con una excelente alumna como usted señorita Isabella hemos estado revisando sus notas y sería estupendo que quisiera hacer parte de algún taller- dijo fijándose en mi hermana

Bella- Musito mi hermana algo molesta, nunca le había gustado que la llamaran por su nombre completo- Eso sería interesante señor St… Jeremy pero por ahora preferiría solo concentrarme en mis estudios- Respondió mi hermana intentando huir de la mirada fija que aun le sostenía.

Está bien señorita como prefiera… en cuanto al joven Emmett vemos que su fuerte son los deportes que le parecería hacer parte de la liga de futbol americano, balón pie, baloncesto, tenis, baseball o hasta voleibol- Me ataco repentinamente.

Pero claro Jeremy en cuanto me lo permitan contara con un nuevo integrante en las ligas- Solté sin dejarlo responder a mis palabras.

Luego de unos minutos de conversar nos encaminamos a conocer las que serian nuestras habitaciones de ahora en adelante.

Nos dirigimos al lado este del instituto allí se encontraba mi habitación subimos al tercer piso en la segunda habitación nos detuvimos.

Este será tu nuevo cuarto Emmett-Sentencio el director- ahora conocerás a tus nuevos compañeros.

Ingreso una llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, luego me la dio dándome a entender que esa era mía.

Pasen jóvenes-decreto mirándonos a mi hermana y a mí.

Yo creo que los esperare aquí-Musito mi hermana avergonzada.

Tranquila Bella pasa y conoce a mis nuevos amigos-Dije halándola de la mano obligándola a entrar.

EL cuarto constaba de una pequeña sala en donde se encontraban varios muebles, una pequeña mesa justo en el centro y un televisor ,del otro lado comunicaba tres puertas color blanco de las cuales salieron un par de chicos.

Buenos días –Saludaron algo aturdidos de vernos invadiendo la habitación

Jasper, Edward como amanecen?- Pregunto al verlos-les presento a su nuevo compañero de habitación el es Emmett y ella es su hermana Isabella- dijo presentándonos.

Hola-dijimos al unisonó mi hermana y yo

Es un gusto conocerlos-Replicaron ambos- Pero si nos permite director tenemos entrenamiento- dijo Edward algo apurado.

Claro jóvenes- dijo el director abriéndoles espacio para salir.

Bien Emmett la puerta a tu derecha será tu nuevo cuarto instálate y nos veremos en un rato-Anuncio el director dirigiéndose a la entrada- ahora vamos señora y señorita Swan vamos a conocer su habitación.

Bella espérame voy contigo quiero conocer tu cuarto- Dije encaminándome junto a ellos.

Mi cuarto o mis compañeras-Soltó entre risas

Ok! Si quieres no voy-Hable haciendo un puchero

Vamos Osito sabes que es molestando ven conmigo acuérdate que me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola- Respondió dándome un leve golpecito en el brazo.

Siendo así peque vamos- Dije emocionado.

**Bella POV**

Cuando salieron los compañeros de cuarto de Emmett me sentí algo rara. Jasper era alto de tez blanca ojos azules y con el cabello ondulado de rostro amigable. Edward también tenía la piel blanca, el cabello desordenado y cobrizo, sus ojos verdes grisáceos me cautivaron cuando lo vi perdí la noción del tiempo aunque él se veía un poco más serio.

Ahora nos dirigíamos al edificio central hay quedaba mi nueva habitación.

Al entrar subimos al segundo piso en la puerta del fondo se escuchaban las risotadas propinadas por el volumen alto del televisor.

A diferencia del cuarto de Emmett esta vez el director me dio la llave directamente para que yo abriera. Al girar la perilla pude observar un enorme cuarto con amplias sillas un par de mesas, un espejo a un costado y un televisor gigante, en una de las silla había una chica viendo tele.

Señorita Jessica buenos días-intervino el director dedicándole una sonrisa. Era una chica delgada piel blanca cabello castaño

Buenos días señor Stone-dijo reafirmando su postura y bajándole el volumen a la televisión.

Esta es la señorita Isabella Swan su nueva compañera de habitación y el es su hermano Emmett.

Bella- Grito una chica menuda de cabello hasta los hombros y ojos color ocre que salía de su cuarto- es un placer conocerte pero como te tardaste-Declaro dándome un abrazo de bienvenida

Señorita Isabella ella es Alice Cullen una de sus compañeras-Dijo señalándola-Bien ahora señora Swan dejemos a sus hijos y vamos a terminar de arreglar los papeles de admisión.

Está bien Jeremy-Respondió Reneé-Hijos espero que se porten muy bien cualquier cosa recuerden que se tienen el uno al otro- nos dijo dándonos un beso y un abrazo a cada uno- los amo-Fue lo último que se escucho antes de que saliera de mi nuevo cuarto.

Emmett encantada de conocerte- Hablo Jessica seductoramente hacia mi hermano.

Vamos Jessica es nuevo y ya te lo quieres ligar-Intervino Alice algo molesta.

Vengan el cuarto de Bella es el del medio-Dijo abriendo la puerta de mi nueva habitación, mientras nos escoltaba en el ingreso.

Disculpen lo de afuera-enfatizo Alice haciendo referencia a Jessica

No te preocupes-Solté- estoy acostumbrada a que todas quieran con mi hermano, hasta en frente mío.

Que quieres que haga mi pequeño saltamontes-Hablo mi hermano- sabes que nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos.

Alice y yo soltamos a reírnos- No te pases Emmett es cierto que estas bien guapo pero ella busca ligarse cualquier cosa que se le pase por en frente-Musito Alice aun divertida.

No está bien que te refieras así a la gente eso quieres enseñarle a mi hermana-Agrego mi hermano algo sonrojado.

Emmy por Dios! Eso te pasa a ti por coqueto-Respondí examinando mi nuevo cuarto.

Era espacioso las paredes blancas tenía una amplia cama con una colcha morada y un gran armario.

Que les parece si vamos a comer algo-Pregunto Alice de repente

Pero y las clases?-Pregunto Emmett robando mi pregunta

El director ha aplazado las clases, asi que tienen un día de descanso para que se instalen en las habitaciones y conozcan el instituto-Dijo entusiasmada- Vamos.

Entramos al comedor había mucha gente allí, apenas entramos se quedaron mirándonos, olvidándose de sus asuntos por prestarnos atención. Fuimos directo a la cafetería yo tome una manzana y un jugo natural al igual que Alice, Emmett al contrario de nosotras tomo un par de donas una barra de chocolate y una bebida energética.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía en el fondo del comedor, al cabo de unos minutos llego una chica alta, cabello ondulado, ojos azules, tez blanca, parecía una modelo

Alice en dónde estabas metida-Hizo reclamo a mi nueva compañera

Rose, estaba en mi cuarto recibiendo a los Swan, recuerdas ya te lo había contado-contesto ella como si fuese muy obvio.

Es cierto, los nuevos lo olvide por completo-Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Alice.- Así que tu eres Bella y el es tu hermano Emmett-Anuncio como si me conociera de antes-No se alarmen es solo que Alice ya me había avisado quienes eran.

Bella, Emmett ella es Rosalie es la hermana melliza de Jasper ya lo conoces verdad-Explico Alice como si ya lo supiera todo-y yo soy la hermana menor de Edward

Si, son los compañero de habitación de Emmett, apenas los vimos iban de salida-Exprese acordándome de ellos.

Un placer bombón-Hablo mi hermano apoyándose en la mesa para poder estar más cerca de ella.

Emmett! Compórtate-Le dije a mi hermano, ya quería empezar a hacer de las suyas-recuerda lo que hablamos-Sentencie mientras mordía mi manzana.

Cálmate Bella, no es el único que se derrite al ver a Rose-Soltó Alice divertida al ver cómo le hablaba a mi hermano.

Emmett salió en busca de un entrenador deportivo que pasaba por la cafetería para inscribirse en alguna liga deportiva sino es que en todas.

Alice y Rosalie fueron a buscar a Erick según me entere él era el encargado del periódico y necesitaban anuncios para las audiciones en el teatro.

Yo en cambio opte por caminar un poco y luego fui directamente a mi cuarto para poder organizar mis maletas.


End file.
